Chocolate Chip and Peanut Butter Cookies
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: To meet in a bakery with their older siblings to Malik and Ryous share their first innocent kiss. Only in the end to become best of friends but what about later on when they remember this? Will Malik ask out his old friend?


**Arashi: Here is my second round pairing Angstshipping which I find the pairing cute but never written for so I will fear there will be ooc. There will be tiny hints of Psycho and other pairings. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic.**

Warnings-Fluff, mild slash, ooc and Au not including minor language

Summary: To meet in a bakery with their older siblings to Malik and Ryous share their first innocent kiss. Only in the end to become best of friends but what about later on when they remember this? Will Malik ask out his old friend?

* * *

><p>Chocolate Chip and Peanut Butter Cookies<p>

A child with small platinum blond hair and wide lilac color eyes around the age of twelve rushes ahead of a boy similar to him but wilder hair and near the age of sixteen sighs with slight annoyance. He calls out, "Malik not to far. Remember Odion and Ishizu don't want you to many sweets."

"But Marik," the child whines pouting just as another sibling with white hair that's completely different in personality as white and Day

The taller boy's white hair rather messy and to the point as if someone put his finger in the socket catches his attention at first. Marik smirks seeing his best friend and younger brother which he remembers his name is Ryou. He wonders if this is something of fate so his brother could have a friend to play with after moving to Domino a couple of months ago. Ryou on the other hand is a shy little boy that could easily charm anyone at the sight of him.

"Bakura I'm surprise to see you here," Marik calls out ignoring his little brother's pouting.

Bakura raise a brow curious to who is calling out to him. Next to him his younger brother gazes with wide eyes looking unsure what to do. He places a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder letting Ryou know he's safe. The younger boy gives a tiny smile in return as a delightful smell of peanut butter cookies reaches his nose making his mouth water at the scent.

"Hello Marik," the teen replies stoically getting him to chuckle in amusement allowing a tiny smile to tug Bakura's lips.

"So this is your little brother?" The platinum blond teen ask gazing at Ryou who he could say is a miniature version of his friend only more kinder and shyer like.

"Yes," Bakura answers gazing softly at the boy noting the boy poking his little brother in the shoulder making him squeak.

"Are you a mouse?" Malik ask furrowing his brows in confusion making Ryou pout.

"I'm not a mouse!" Ryou snaps pouting more as an angry glare comes out in those brown eyes.

Before either boy could make a sound the same scent for cookies being back makes their mouths water again. Both of them turn to their respective brother with large eyes shining with hope begging, "Big brother can I get a cookie?"

Marik gives Malik a stern look wondering if he should remind his brother again of the reason to come to the bakery for bread not some cookies but seeing those big sad looking lavender eyes staring at him tugs his heart. He glances at Bakura to find him pinching the bridge of his nose waving his hand in a no caring way which gets Ryou to smile happily. He watches the shy boy hug his older brother thanking him before getting some cookies to take home.

"Get a couple of cookies yourself, Malik." Marik informs the younger Egyptian who hollers happily in glee which causes others to stare in confusion making the older brother to blush in embarrassment.

Ryou and Malik race to the counter bumping into each other by accident ready to argue when a group of teens push them together. Marik could watch in shock seeing his brother turning a dark pink at the innocent kiss as Bakura notice the same with Ryou. Both kids gaze away looking rather unsure of it.

Coughing Malik holds out a hand saying, "My name is Malik. What's your's?"

"Ryou," The pale boy replies shyly smiling a bit when the man behind the counter nods to them to order. "Want to go first or me?"

"Let's go together," Malik suggest instead smiling happily hoping this is the friend for him. "Can I get two dozen chocolate chip cookies?"

"Can I have a dozen peanut butter cookies?" Ryou ask next seeing the man nod before getting his co-workers to get the freshly bake cookies that been done.

Both boys share a smile not seeing the proud looks in their older sibling's eyes at the sight of them becoming friends. Ryou glance at his older brother only to see him wave his hand making sure he opens more. Gulping and feeling rather unsure the pale British boy asks softly, "Do you want to be friends Malik?"

Malik's heart soars at the words to have a friend out of the family. He nods quickly deciding to pay for the cookies making Ryou smile shyly in response whispering a thank you which Malik returns with a wide smile. Marik and Bakura roll their eyes at the display unknown to them the two younger siblings observe the sight of their older siblings' fingers entwine.

* * *

><p>-Eight years later-<p>

Lilac eyes open from his sleep listening to the annoying beeping sounds of the machine that alerts of one's heart beat. His hands clench staring at the pale figure on the bed. His lips in a thin line murmuring, "Ryou please wake up. I need you to be okay."

"The doctor told me he'll be fine, Malik." A soothing voice of one Atemu Takato replies softly giving a comforting smile which Malik sighs.

"But that accident…" He begins but stops feeling his heart rip to shreds.

"Is just an accident," Atemu's lover and boyfriend answers getting the Egyptian to glare.

"How can you be sure Yugi? How could we accept that drunken ass is none other then Joey's father and Dartz scheming about something to do this to my Ryou?" He snarls not realizing how possessive he is about the comatose man in the hospital bed.

"Well Malik he's no longer my father," The said blond snaps sitting in the chair at the corner of the room rather relax to be in Seto's arms.

Malik bows his head tears in his eyes whispering brokenly, "I know Joey. I just want Ryou to be fine. Have anyone been in contact of Bakura yet?"

"Yes," Yugi answers twitching at the memory of the call. "He's rather scary on his own but frightening when his little brother is hurt."

None of the occupants notice the twenty year old on the bed slowly waking up until the soft voice hoarse of not wanting to be use in some time, "Malik?"

Malik's head shoots up as the tears stinging at the corner of his eyes roll down his cheeks rushing over to Ryou's side. He grabs his hand not seeing the others leave the room to give them some privacy. He couldn't say any words at all but glad to see his best friend is alright.

"Ryou, you're okay," Malik murmurs running his hands through the snow white hair enjoying the fact the younger man's eyes close in bliss but opens again placing a hand over his own.

"I'm fine just sore," Ryou replies gazing around to see he's in the hospital causing his stomach to churn.

He look at Malik could see the many emotions running in his eyes. He raises a brow when the blond Egyptian holds a bag with cookies asking, "A peanut butter cookie?"

Ryou smiles squeezing his hand letting a yawn pass his lips feeling tired only to stop midway when Malik adds more softly with fear, "Please don't die on me Ryou."

Ryou stares at the man before him raising a brow looking exactly like his older brother making Malik to smile holding back suppress tears again. Sighing he tells the other chiding him, "I'm not going to die Malik. I'm just tired is all."

"Will you go out with me?" Malik said in panic still thinking of loosing his first friend not seeing the wide eyes staring at him.

"Huh?" The only intelligent response from Ryou as the platinum blond flushes realizing his words and the desperate tone in his voice. "Can you repeat that again?"

"Will you go out with me," Malik repeats not gazing into the doe brown eyes he loves.

He could see a slim yet pale finger go under his chin tilting it up to face those expressive eyes which light up his very world from their first meeting at the bakery. His heart races in his chest knowing he's unable to breathe wishing to read what emotion behind their depths. Could he really let his heart on the line and risk it to be broken by his best friend?"

"Yes I'll go out with you," Ryou answers seriously before letting out a yawn that pass his lips making him pout in annoyance.

Malik smiles kissing the shorter man's forehead before lying beside him whispering "Get some rest Ry. You really need it."

Ryou hums in response closing his eyes letting the warmth of Malik's body beside him sooth his aching body. They didn't know Bakura finally coming spots the two sleeping next to each other which a sight he seen many times before makes his lips tug into a tiny smile. He grabs a blanket and covers both twenty year olds.

He gently ruffles his little brother's hair murmuring, "Sleep tight little brother. And Malik if you hurt a single hair on his head I'll skin you alive and it be a very slow process." His lips turning a smirk seeing the blond shiver in his sleep before settling down again just as his boyfriend hugs him from behind.

"They make a cute couple," Marik murmurs kissing Bakura's cheek getting the other to shiver slightly at the touch.

"That they do," Bakura answers in response before both of them leave the room to let Ryou and Malik get some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi *winces*: I really hope they are in character. I know for sure I'll continue writing for this pairing like pride to make them more in character. Well I hope you guys like and enjoy. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
